Two Pieces
by Kei Furi
Summary: "Karena kita saling melengkapi seperti dua kepingan hati yang patah."/NaruHina Drabble


**Two Pieces**

 _Cause we fit together right two pieces of a broken heart_

.

.

.

Created by: Rizuka Ichibie

Januari 2017

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Inspiration of Demi Lovato's Song : Two Pieces_

 _I didn't know what it mean, but I just heard it, loved it and imagined it_

 _Naruto-Hinata Fanfiction_

 _ **Drabble Version**_

.

.

.

Debu-debu halus itu berterbangan karena sebuah kemoceng berbulu coklat. Foto-foto dalam bingkai tersebut juga tampak lebih bersih dari sebelumnya. Si wanita cantik bersurai indigo dengan tenang meletakan kemocengnya dan mengambil sebuah foto berbingkai putih yang berada di tengah-tengah foto lainnya.

Seulas senyuman tiba-tiba menghiasi wajah bak malaikat cantik itu. Jelas sekali foto itu menampakan seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut indigo berpotongan pendek yang malu-malu menatap kearah kamera. Sementara kedua pipinya memerah karena genggaman hangat yang diterimanya dari si bocah bersurai kuning cerah secerah senyumannya. Foto itu adalah foto yang diambil pertama kali saat ia bertemu dengan anak lelaki yang telah sudah membuktikan banyak hal padanya bahkan sampai saat ini.

Hinata belum meletakan kembali foto tersebut. Ia justru terus menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sungguh, ia sangat rindu saat-saat yang dinamakan pertama kali. Begitu banyak hal pahit yang berubah manis karena pria itu.

Ia tersentak tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan yang cukup kekar memeluk hangat tubuhnya tanpa diminta. Tapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. Lalu menoleh dan terkekeh melihat tingkah pria yang begitu dicintainya tengah bersikap manis padanya.

"Mengapa kau memandangnya seperti itu? Kau tahu, aku jadi cemburu melihatmu terlalu lama menatap foto itu." Kata Naruto tanpa melepas pelukannya. Pria itu tentu tahu siapa bocah kuning dan gadis kecil indigo dalam foto tersebut.

"Dia lebih tampan darimu Naruto- _kun_." Jawab Hinata lembut. Wanita itu pikir mungkin setelah ini Naruto akan melepas pelukannya tapi nyatanya pelukan itu semakin terasa erat sekaligus hangat. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan napas milik si pirang yang kini bersandar pada bahu kirinya dengan hati-hati.

Kedua _sapphire_ itu mulai memandangi foto yang dipegang Hinata dengan pandangan menyelidik. Tapi, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Butuh lima detik bagi Hinata menunggunya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan kini berada di hadapan wanitanya. Lagi, ia tersenyum. Sungguh, senyuman yang membuatnya semakin tampan dimata Hinata.

"Hinata?" Panggilnya dengan suara baritone itu.

" _Ne_ , Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata tersenyum manis. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto-nya. Namun ia yakin senyuman yang kini nampak di wajah berkulit tan itu menunjukan hal yang menyenangkan hatinya.

"Aku.."

.

.

 **Naruto's** __ **pov**

 _Aku dijauhi_

 _Mungkin karena aku terlalu bodoh untuk berteman dengan mereka_

 _Sejak awal aku memang sudah sendiri_

 _Tapi apa artinya aku tak boleh ikut berlari bersama mereka_

 _Karena itulah aku pergi kearah lain_

 _Berlari sendiri tanpa tahu akan kemana_

 _Hingga aku melihatnya_

 _Si pemilik_ amethyst _yang menangis dibawah jendelanya_

 _Aku tak mengerti, tadinya_

 _Namun nyatanya perasaan ini membawaku menghampirinya_

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Lanjutnya tegas, lembut sekaligus hangat.

Keheningan mulai tercipta diantaranya. Pria itu tahu Hinata hanya akan tersenyum sambil memandangnya. Bukan pandangan biasa, ia mengerti. Hinata memandangnya dengan pandangan yang mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Aku mengerti Hinata."

 _Tes_

Air mata itu jatuh begitu saja dari kedua bola lavender milik sang wanita. Sungguh, Hinata ingin mengatakannya, tapi lagi-lagi ia bahkan tak sanggup. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus menejelaskan semuanya. Perasaannya yang bahkan terlalu bahagia untuk diutarakan dengan kata.

Sama seperti saat itu.

Saat dimana ia pertama kali merasakan genggaman hangat milik si bocah bermanik _sapphire_.

.

.

 _ **Hinata's pov**_

 _Aku hanya ingin kepahitan ini berlalu_

 _Jadi aku mengurung diriku_

 _Aku hanya ingin menangis di atas jendelaku_

 _Jadi aku lakukan itu_

 _Hingga satu bayangan menarikku_

 _Dengan kedua_ sapphire _yang bersinar_

 _Sekaligus senyum yang menyembunyikan luka_

 _Tapi aku terhanyut_

 _Tak sanggup berkata, hanya melihatnya_

 _Mengulas senyum dan menyapaku berkali-kali_

.

.

Kedua tangan milik Hinata memeluk Naruto erat. Kenangan itu jelas-jelas masih teringat dalam memorinya dan ia tahu kalau Naruto juga masih sangat mengingatnya sama seperti dirinya.

Wajah cantik itu mengulas senyumnya lagi, bersamaan dengan belaian lembut yang diterima dari sang kekasih.

"Bukankah aku tak perlu bertanya mengapa kau memelukku begitu erat seperti sekarang ini Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengaggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar Naruto- _kun_."

Mereka sama-sama tersenyum. Dengan kedua tangan yang masing-masing masih saling mendekap untuk mengutarakan perasaan yang belum bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Saling berjanji sekaligus membuktikan hal yang bahkan tak pernah orang lain pikirkan tentang mereka.

"Apa kau ingat kalimat yang paling kusuka darimu Hinata?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Kedua mata Hinata kembali memandang wajah dalam foto itu. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya, sebuah bayangan muncul tentang dirinya yang masih seorang gadis kecil tengah duduk diatas perahu kecil bersama anak laki-laki yang terus menggenggam tangannya.

Hinata kembali membuka matanya, melepas pelukan itu dan menatap Naruto penuh arti. Tangan kanannya ia angkat sambil menunjukan jari kelingkingnya, tentu dengan senyuman manis yang membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Karena kita saling melengkapi seperti dua kepingan hati yang patah, Naruto- _kun._ " Ucapnya kemudian.

Bersamaan dengan saat dimana Naruto menautkan satu jari kelingkingnya pada jari mungil Hinata.

.

.

.

 _Berakhir?_

.

.

.

 _Kurasa memang tidak ada akhir untuk kebahagiaa_ _n_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sampai jumpa di karya Rizuka Ichibie berikutnya! Arigatou minna!_


End file.
